


Fly To The Moon, Forget About You

by bujuui



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bujuui/pseuds/bujuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon opens his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly To The Moon, Forget About You

_It’s so quiet. There’s no one around, nothing in sight. Just the moon. Hyungwon looks down, realizes not even the floor is beneath him. He takes a step, and another one. He’s not falling, he’s walking on air, stepping from star to star. Then his leg, it feels cold. The moon looks further away now, the stars suddenly gone._

 

Hyungwon opens his eyes.

The rooms not cold, but the air that hits the part of Hyungwon’s leg that isn’t under the blanket is slightly less warm than the part that is, and so he pulls at the baby blue blanket until everything below the waist is covered. He sighs, letting his head rest back against the wooden pane of the window he’s sitting under.

Wonho whines from the other end of the blanket, eyes peaking open and squinting at the now lack of covers he has. “Hyungwonnnn,” A yawn interrupts whatever he was going to say next, and Hyungwon turns his attention back out the window.

He wishes the lights were out, that way it’d be easier to see outside. The sky was really black, so dark that Hyungwon was sure anything dark blue would look almost neon in comparison. He liked it though. He’d almost dozed off a minute ago.. he’d been thinking about something, something he was trying to remember now.. something, something,

Right, the moon.

He looked up now and moon stared back. It was bright, but for some reason not as bright as he thought it’d be, not as bright as it seemed in his mind. Hyungwon closed his eyes again, trying to remember the dream, but then the warm covers are suddenly pulled back and when Hyungwon opens his eyes it’s Wonho staring back instead of the moon.

“Give them back hyung.” Hyungwon warns. Wonho doesn’t move, just pulls the blanket to his chest, further out of reach, but Hyungwon’s taller, lankier, so he reaches forward and grabs for one of the corners, pulling it towards him. “It’s cold.”

“It’s not that cold.” 

“I wanna go back to sleep.”

“We need to go home.” Wonho tells him, pulling the cover again, Kihyun stirs from his seat on the recliner on the other side of the room, reminding Hyungwon that he’s right, they should go home. But need to? No. Hyungwon didn’t need to, Wonho of all people knew that.

Wonho knew that when purple hand-sized bruises bloomed across Hyungwon’s skin, the younger hadn’t ‘fallen down the stairs’, and that there was no way Hyungwon got a black eye from poking himself accidentally with his pencil.

But yet he was still right, because Wonho did need to go home, Kihyun too. All three of them. Hyungwon lets the cover go and closes his eyes again. Why were they here again? In this old one-room wooden building out in the woods that they’ve been using since they were kids, still are, really. Hyungwon was only sixteen, Wonho and Kihyun only one year older. They were kids still, just with a different level of problems than they used to have when they were eight or nine.

Now instead of a secret hide out to play knights and dragons, it was more of an escape from real life all together. For Hyungwon it was when his dad hit too hard. For Kihyun is was when his brother was drinking too much, and for Wonho it was just a secret hide-out where he tried his best to mend his best friends together over night so that they could walk out the door in one piece in the morning.

So now they were here, but Hyungwon was sure he’d been here yesterday too. Had it been two days? He should go home, even if he’d just be back later tomorrow.  
“What time is it?” Hyungwon asks, eyes opened again. Wonho looks to Kihyun, the only one with a watch, but he’s still sleeping. 

“Probably eleven something. I think.” Hyungwon blinks away the sleep and yawns. Wonho’s watching him, waiting for him to fall back asleep so Hyungwon knows he has no choice but to get up.

Kihyun scrunches up his nose when Hyungwon kicks the recliner, making it rock back and forth. “What?” He snaps, orange hair sticking up everywhere.

“Time to go home.” Hyungwon says. Kihyun’s face goes blank and he gets up, immediately looking around for his shoes. Hyungwon watches as he finds one under the recliner, and the other by the door.

Wonho taps him on the shoulder and he turns around. “You want my jacket? It’s kind of cold outside.” 

Hyungwon wants to say no, but he knows it’s no use. He takes the wind breaker and pulls his arms through. It smells nice, warm and safe. Like Wonho. Suddenly it feels like goodbye and something heavy settles into the bottom of Hyungwon’s heart.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Kihyun speaks from the door, Hyungwon’s heart getting heavier when he sees Kihyun’s hand already on the doorknob. Hyungwon nods and Wonho walks behind him as they step outside. The sky doesn’t seem as black outside as it had inside, instead it was navy blue, a little lighter around the moon. 

Kihyun shivers in the wind, waving a small goodbye before hurrying off in the other direction. Hyungwon and Wonho live in the same area, so they start walking. Crickets chirp and twigs snap under their feet, occasionally cracking the kind of silence that only came when two people walked alone. Hyungwon thinks about begging Wonho for one more night away, because the closer they get to his broken little brick house that was slowly crumbling away, the heavier his heart was becoming.

Suddenly Wonho takes his hand. Hyungwon looks over and Wonho smiles at him. The thing about Wonho is that he’s an open book. You can see his heart when you look in his eyes, and right now his eyes were saying things like _i love you_ and _it’s okay_ , but Hyungwon knew he couldn’t say these things out loud, because yes Wonho was an open book, but Hyungwon was afraid that he couldn’t read.

The sky isn’t nearly as dark when the street lamps come into view. The orange canceling out the night. They stand outside Hyungwon’s house, just holding hands. Hyungwon knows if he says anything his voice will crack and his tears will spill, and he knows how much Wonho hates seeing him cry. So he doesn’t say anything, he just squeezes Wonho’s hand a little tighter and closes his eyes.

_Somehow the moon is brighter whenever his eyelids close. Hyungwon looks around and continues to hop from star to star, getting closer and closer to the moon. The further he goes the bigger the moon becomes. He’ll get there, it’s only a little further. Then he can be on the moon, forget about his bedroom and his broken front door, forget about the people who never listened to him, the people who did but never said anything back. Forget about this numb feeling covering his entire existence._

_He’s almost there when something grabs him, a weight pulling him down by his arm, pulling further and further until he loses his balance and falls forward, falling off the star._

Hyungwon opens his eyes and Wonho’s pulling him down by his arm, pulling until Hyungwon’s leaning enough that he reaches his lips. Wonho’s lips are cold, but his mouth his hot, and Hyungwon is just getting warm when Wonho pulls away.

They’re still holding hands, Hyungwon notices, and Wonho tightens his hold. His eyes are doing that thing again, _I love you_ , they say. Hyungwon nods. “I love you too hyung.”

Wonho lets go of his hand. “Go to bed, you’re gonna catch a cold.” Hyungwon knows he won’t leave until he sees Hyungwon go inside, so he walks over to his front door and waves before stepping inside.

As soon as the door clicks shut, Hyungwon quietly dashes through the dark and peaks through the blinds of the window. Wonho’s still standing there, looking at the door and smiling. He’s crying and Hyungwon really wants to run back outside and hug him, but Hyungwon knows how much Wonho hates when he sees him crying, so he does nothing. Hyungwon’s heart hurts.

Wonho turns to walk down the block and Hyungwon slips out the door, making sure to close it quietly. He walks out onto the orange-lit street and watches Wonho walk until he turns a corner, gone from sight.

Hyungwon looks up. The moon is so far away, and it’s then that he knows that his dream is just a dream, because all along his heart was too heavy to ever let him fly to the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> for corpse


End file.
